


Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Minifics Tumblr [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x06), (3x10), Angst, Episode Related, M/M, seriously this ship is slowly killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a relationship as complicated as Flint's and Vane's, some words can be regretted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/gifts).



> This fic is written for [this Ask Prompt "send me a ship and one of these and i’ll write a mini fic"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144799666477/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) on Tumblr.  
> Bittodeath sent me "17, Vane/Flint".  
> 17 is "things you said that i wish you hadn't"
> 
> Of course, I do not own Black Sails.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this fic!

Charles Vane and James Flint had exchanged many hurtful words over the years. Some had been meant, some were only the result of too much alcohol and rage. Yet, now that Vane was waiting in the cold dampness of Nassau’s dungeon, waiting for his end to meet him, he wished that some of those words had never been said.

Not the insults. Not the oaths and compacts. Not even the words they had shared some nights ago, between Ocracoke and Nassau, safe on the Walrus. Words that had hurt in the right way. No. Not those.

“I don’t care. I don’t care that you shook my hand. I don’t care what you feel you owe him. This is too important to be clouded by any of that. Can you? Forget me, forget Teach, forget loyalty, compacts, honour, debts, all of it. The only question that matters is this. Who are you?”

I don’t care.

Flint had come all this way to start a war, to get a fleet. In the end, the only thing he had got had been him, Vane. Oh, had he known that Vane would have followed him anyway? Had he foreseen that he would protect him?

I don’t care. _Well, I do, and I’ll make you care._

Who was Vane, but a man who had always cared too much about things, whether they were freedom, a woman, a father or a friend?

Awaiting his death, Vane wished so hard that Flint had never said those words.

I. Don’t. Care. About you?

Vane did not regret having followed him. He did not regret the sacrifices needed. No, he regretted that one of their last exchanges had proven to him that there was no one that could replace the darkness in Flint’s heart. No compact, no man, no God. No one that could make him care about life and love anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to drop kudos/comments if you want more Flane angst!


End file.
